


Endure

by ashleybenlove



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Men behaving badly - Freeform, divorce is not an option, toxic masculinity i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Adultery should be grounds for divorce but unfortunately sometimes that is not an option.





	Endure

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "One of the traditional princesses,(Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White) who married a prince, finds out that her husband is having an affair. She is heart broken and furious, and demands a divorce. Her husband, and everyone she speaks to, essentially laughs in her face. Divorce among royals is unheard of, possibly illegal. She is a queen now, and as such, she is expected to deal with her husband's infidelities with grace. To demand faithfulness from the king is simply laughable."

Snow White and her Prince, Ferdinand had been married for twenty-five years and had been the Queen and King of his Kingdom for fifteen years, when she discovered her husband in bed with another woman. 

She had no idea for how long he had been having the affair with this woman. That really did not matter. She did not care. It was more important that he had cheated on her, which left her feeling so betrayed and hurt and angry by his infidelity. They had been married for so long, and they had several children together (all over the age of fourteen). She loved him so much: he had saved her, but she could not ignore the profundity of his betrayal. 

So she asked him for a divorce. 

And he had laughed at the idea. 

“Because I slept with another woman? I’m the King! I can have any woman I want,” he said, pompously. “Get over it.”

High-ranking members of her court (all men) and her advisors (again, all men) had all laughed at the idea of her divorcing the King. 

“Deal with it,” they had said. 

“You can’t expect a King to be faithful! He’s the King!” one of them had said before laughing at the very idea of it.

And she knew she was not getting the divorce she wanted when the religious man on her court had told her it was against God’s law, which had been the foundation of her marriage vows. She argued that fidelity was part of her marriage vows too, but that was viewed as unimportant. And she was told that a divorce of a King and Queen were seen as weak and lowered the morale of her people and possibly even gave their enemy Kingdoms reason to attack or invade, so therefore it was illegal for them to divorce. 

So she would have to quietly endure.


End file.
